The Two Crews Race For Ancient Weapons!
Shopping Somewhere In The New World Currently shopping at an Island in the New World, the Numbered Pirates all split up to shop faster. David: All right, crew! Shopping Assignments! Aria & Page, you guys get medical & building supplies! Page: Right! David: Jadus & Dante get Spare Parts for Weapons & maybe some extra Coating just in case! Jadus: No problem! David: Robert & Tobi can get Food & Extra Junk! Robert: Junk? David: And Jackie, Nando, & I will guard the ship! Koda: What shall I do? David: Koda, you can go get the low-down on some of the Crews nearby! It's always good to know your enemies! Koda: All right! The crew then split up to do their individual assignments. Aria & Page went to a nearby Drug Store, while Tobi & Robert went to the Farmer's Market. Jadus & Dante went to a Hardware Store, & Koda went to a bar while Jackie, David, & Nando stayed near the ship. Koda finds a long row of wanted posters stuck to the wall of a bar down town. He starts to look through them. A person in a dark coloured jacket, the collar of which is turned up to disguise his face, emerges from the bar, notices him and taps him on the shoulder. Koda: 'Hmm..? '???: '.... Are you Koda Otaka? '''Koda: '... Yes. '???: '''An Archeologist? I need your assistance. '''Koda: '''I recognise you, by the way. That really isn't a good disguise. You're Dimitri Marcellus. ''The other person laughs. At the local market, Robert walks past several stalls, and stops at one selling assorted fruit and vegetables. He is in the process of deciding what to buy, when a man suddenly turns up right in front of him, knocking him over, and waves a hand in his face. '???: '''What do you mean, I'm past helping?!! '''Robert: '''What?! ''He finally gets a good look at the figure. he has very long silver hair, and his eyes are covered by his hat. He also carries a complex looking black spear, and some metal armour plates on his white coat. 'Malachi: '''Carrots. Good for eyesight, though it may be too late to help me?! What's the big idea?! I can see just fine, thank you! ''The owner of the stall looks up. 'Stall Owner: '''Ummm, actually, the person who said that was somebody else. '''Malachi: '''Hmmm... Oh right. The thug with the eyepatch who's trying to pick a fight with a beggar? '''Stall Owner: '''Huh?! Oh, hey- '''Malachi: '''Good, thanks! Hold this for me a sec! ''He passes the spear to Robert, picks up a carrot from the stall, and then throws it over his shoulder. It hits the thug's one remaining eye,bringing him to his knees. '' '''Malachi: '... Well it didn't do his eyes any good. I think the total is 100 Beli then? Here you go. Oh and sorry about the misunderstanding mr.... 'Robert: '''Orano. '''Malachi: '''Right. Good. Well, Thanks. I need to go. ''The man picks up his spear, hauls a large crate onto his shoulder, and then abrubtly vanishes without a trace. 'Robert: '''Huh? ''Some time later Robert & Tobi returned to the docks & met up with the rest of the crew. David was taking roll call when they noticed that Koda was not there. Suddenly, Nando noticed Koda walking with a man in an indigo coat, towards another ship with an angel figurhead... '''David: Sai Sai Cobra! A black snake trailed off of David's arm & quickly followed the man & Koda to their ship. David: Crew, let's set out! Follow that ship! The crew got onboard & prepared to set sail, actually setting sail only a few secodns later. They followed the "enemy" ship in hopes to rescue Koda. They were a few feet from port when Nando suddenly jumps up and points Nando: '... We're in luck. that guy on the enemy ship just lit a pipe. Page? '''Page: '''Right then. Aim carefully. '''Nando: '.... I never miss. He interlinks his fingers, and Page steps on them, before being flipped into the air. Aboard The Enemy Ship, The Furled Wing The various members of the Harlequn Pirates are gathered on the deck, trying to occupy . Pieces 08 is carefully trying to fold a very small piece of origami, Hector and Jameson are fishing, Jane and Malachi are juggling, and Marcellus Lowe has lit his pipe and started reading through a paper. Koda and John Jango are standing near the back of the deck. 'Jango: '''So, Koda, I could use a hand here. Will you help? '''Koda: '''Do I have a choice? '''Jango: '..... Weeellll... How about this one: You can choose between helping us willingly, or helping us unwillingly. I need you to translate the writing on this paper. He produces several rolls of parchment, and hands them to Koda. Koda reads: 'Koda: '''This.... is fake. It's only a few years old. '''Jango: '''Less than seven years, to be exact. But it's genuine enough. Some legends don't last long enough to be ancient. '''Pieces 08: '''Cap'n, We're being followed by a rather cute Cyborg... '''Jango: '''By boat? '''Pieces 08: '''Not exactly... ''Page is now hovering over the deck of the ship, falling towards Marcellus. John looks around, takes in everything, then rushes over. He grabs the pipe with one hand, and Page's leg with the other. '''Page: Hey! Let go of my leg, you freak! Page kicked Marcellus in the face & hovered towards Koda. She deactivated her "Hover Hands" Feature & activated her "Knuckle Fire" Feature. She threatened to shoot at the crew members of the Harlequin Pirates. Page: Koda, what are you doing here? You were supposed to meet back at the ship! Koda: Well, these friendly people need help, so I abided. Page: Friendly? They kidnapped you! Page started shooting at the floor when the enemy started getting too close. Koda: I'm just helping them read a transcript. No biggy. Page: Ugh.... I'm gonna KILL YOU! Koda: What? Page put Koda in a chokehold & began to hover, trying to escape the ship. She flies back to the Lucky Seven and touches down. Page: 'Problem solved. '''Malachi: '''Except you got the wrong person. '''All: '?!! 'Malachi: '''Actually, you got the right one, and I made the switch. I'd best be taking my leave soon, but my captain has a message, and a delivery. He says we're looking for two ancient weapons. '''David: '''That's his message? '''Malachi: '''Yes. '''David: '''So what's the delivery? ''Malachi passes over David's Cobra Tattoo, now tied in a knot. Then he vanishes. '''David: Those creeps. David's Cobra Tattoo untangled itself & traveled back onto David's arm. Nando: Now what do we do? David: Plan B. Since Plan A "Ship Infiltration" didn't work, maybe "Ship Seige" will... We're not gonna let them use Koda just to find some stupid Ancient Weapon. Prepare for Battle! Numbered Pirates: (cheer) David: Jadus, increase the winds & veil our ship! Jadus: Right! Jadus used Hurricane Tempest to Increase their speed, & Mirage Tempest to make the Lucky Seven invisible. David: Nando, man the Sentry Gun! Nando: You got it! Nando jumped over the side of the ship to the Sentry Gun Platform & locked onto the Harlequin Pirates' Ship. David: Page, take the other side! Page: Alright! Page took the Sentry Gun opposite of Nando's & transferred it to the other side of the ship. David: Tobi, Robert, Jackie, & Dante - be ready to take siege of the enemy ship along with Me! Jadus, take the wheel! Aria, defend the ship! The ship finally came up along side the enemy ship, not that the Harlequin Pirates could tell, being they were invisible. David: Attack! Dante & Tobi were the first to jump onboard the Harlequin Pirates' ship. Dante spun onto his head while doing Flash Kicks while Tobi kicked right through Pieces 08's stomach. Robert: Dondo Dondo Drum Lock. Robert turned an invisible knob to take away the Harlequin Pirates' sense of hearing. Jackie: Finger Pistol Dias. Jackie started wildly firing Finger Pistols at the Harlequin Pirates. Page & Nando fired the Sentry Gun Bullets at the side of the enemy ship. Aria put up a shield using her Color Of Armaments, & Jadus sent a wild Bolt Tempest at the deck of the Harlequin Pirates' ship. David jumped onboard & ran towards Koda. Jango: '''So you want to fight Ship to Ship do you? You can drop the mirage by the way, you're creating an all too noticeable wave distortion. Pieces, Roll out the new weaponry! Malachi, Hector, find high ground! Marcellus, take the helm! Jane, with me. The various pirates run into possition. Jane and John both draw swords, Malachi vanishes again, Hector seemingly runs verticly up the side of one mast. A trapdoor opens in the deck, and a huge turret rises up from beneath it. Pieces runs towards it. 'Page: '.... The Sentry gun isn't working! That ship must have Adam Wood in it's composition... 'Nando: '... Then look for a stress point or something! There has to be one... As Dante reaches the deck, Jane runs forward and intercepts his swords with a set of blades that grow from her arms. 'Jane: '... So you're a number three swordsman? This might be interesting... Tobi is met by Jango, who sheaths his sword. 'Jango: '''I've heard of you. I wonder what's better. Your Blue Leg Style against my Shandian Jujitsu.... ''Aboard the Lucky Seven, Jadus suddenly feels a lurch and a deceleration. 'Jadus: '... Impossible... The ship is slowing down, even with this head wind.... That means.. The sea currents have changed?! She pears over the side. The waves have indeed reversed. There is also a large Giant squid fishman swimming around with a complex fishing rod. He looks up, sees Jadus, and then jumps out of the water to attack. 'Jameson Garrow: '... Ah. Spotted... Ah, well.. Now then lady, Shall we begin? Back on the Furled wing, Pieces, now controlling the turret, turns to confront Nando and Page... 'Pieces 08: '''Hur Hur Hur... Time to reveal my latest upgrade. ''The turret folds in on itself. Towers that resemble battlements rise, and then flip. A third section begins to rise up from under the deck.The whole turret, allong with pieces, becomes a gigantic mecha, which then jumps accross the gap between ships. ''Pieces 08: The Grand Fortress Mark Three! ''Jackie arrives on the deck of the furled wing just as Pieces leaves, and heads for the Helm. Marcellus sees him coming. '' '''Marcellus Lowe: '.. blast. I can't risk fighting a rokushiki user and steering the ship at the same time... 'Sally Harper: '''Can I drive then? '''Marcellus: '?!! Wha- 'Sally: '''Let me take the wheel, and go fight him. That would be better, wouldn't it? '''Marcellus: '''For god's sake girl, Make some noise when you move around! ''Marcellus steps back, the girl in the pink dress takes the helm, and then Marcellus flips towards Jackie. As he lands, he produces a silver hip flask and swigs deeply. 'Marcellus: '''Wohohohoh!! I'm going to enjoy this!!! '''Robert: '... Wait a minute, They can still hear?! How the heck can they still hear? 'Malachi: '''That would be because your Devil Fruit power is negated? '''Robert: '-?! Hey! You're that guy from before! 'Malachi: '''Yes. As for how your power is negated.. ''Robert looks at his right hand. There is a seastone Shackle haging off it. 'Malachi: '... Benefits of being a teleporter. Can't stop, I'm afraid, but I was just wondering, What do you think the odds are on the fights so far? '''Robert: Well, in this matchup: I believe you might have a slight advantage now that I am inable to use my Devil Fruit power. However, I am still an amazing swordsman. Aria, Nando, & Page might just be able to handle that cyborg monster on our ship, if that doesn't make me sound cocky . Jadus might be in a sticky situation with that Fishman. However, Aria might be able to fight either Pieces or the Fishman. Dante's facing a girl that can produce swords. That's interesting... Jackie's facing that Marcellus fellow. David & Koda might be able to handle your captain. That's my view on the situatuion. But, why don't we just see what happens, shall we? Robert pulled out his katana & suddenly appeared behind Malachi. Robert: 5 Second Murder. Cuts appeared all over Malachi's body. Back at the Lucky Seven... Nando: If they're ship has Adam Wood, we might as well not waste time finding a weak point! Page: You're right! We should just handle that cyborg thing before it destroys our ship! Nando & Page began climbing onto the deck. Meanwhile, Aria was trying to slow Pieces 08 down using her Color Of Armaments. Nando peaked onto the deck & saw Aria struggling. Nando: Aria! Wear away at it's main joint mechanisms! Aria: Okay! Meno Meno Kingdom! Boxes of light appeared at Pieces' shoulders, knees, & neck. Inside the boxes, his parts began to rust & break apart. Nando: Nice job! Page, go help Jadus with the Fishman! Page: Right! Page climbed onto the deck and ran up to the steering wheel where Jadus was. Jadus: 'Bolt Mace Tempest! ''Jadus collapsed her two fans together to form a staff. The end glowed & started producing sparks. '''Jadus: If your a fishman who just got out of water, this should only hurt, say... a LOT! Jadus swung her Clima-Staff at the Fishman's head. Back at the Furled Wing, Dante was taking on Jane, & they seemed pretty close at the moment. Jackie however, was attempting to gain the advantage. Jackie: Flash Kick Dias! Jackie kicked over 10 Flash Kicks, hoping to damage both Marcellus & their ship. David thought he had found Koda, but was welcomed by Jango. Jango: '... David Bend. My apologies. I believe that's your cook over there? '''David: '''What?! ''Tobi is slumped, unconcious, to one side of the deck. '''David: '''Why You- 'Jango: '-He'll be fine when he wakes up, I'm not trying to injure anyone. I had hoped we would be even if I didn't use anything except my Martial arts, but it seems there was too big a strength difference. Now then... Shall we? He draws his sword. David turns to Koda, but he is no longer there. ''David: Where is my Archeologist? '''Jango: '''Below deck. More precisely, Marcellus's tavern, at the front of the ship. I thought if there was going to be a fight, it would be a good idea to move everyone who wasn't fighting someplace safe. My Musician is there as well. '''David: '....... I'm going to crush you. Sai Sai Instant Sea Train! A Sea Train comes thundering out of David's chest, growing to a tremendous size as it goes. It hits John, driving him back. 'David: '''That's sorted you! This is what you get for kidnapping my crew members.... Hmm? ''The Sea Train seems to slow down. Then, with no warning, the engine flips into the air, sliced in half. Momentum carries the carriages onwards, where they too get sliced to pieces. As the last cariage falls apart, Jango appears behind it, charging forwards with his sword drawn. 'Jango: '''Again, My apologies. I do seem to be making a habit of this. '''David: '''Sai Sai Sword and Shield! ''David produces both his weapons, and then lunges. John turns into mist, and David runs straight through it. 'Jango: '''You'll need to use haki. I'm a logia fruit user. And be aware that this sword of mine has a mythical zoan power as well. ''David Smiled. '''David: Fun! David encovered his weapons with Haki, & slashed his sword at Jango's head. John somehow ducks impossibly quickly, and the blow misses. Back aboard the Lucky Seven, Jameson is being knocked reeling over and over. Garrow: '... That cursed FAN!! '''Jadus: '''Don't underestimate skypiean dial tech! '''Page: '''I'm not needed then? '''Jadus: '... I wouldn't have thought so. The Cyborg's a bigger threat, and besides, I want this to be a fair fight. 'Page: '''Fine! ''Page leaves. Jadus raises her fan, and finds several lines of string wrapped around her wrist. They all lead back to Garrow's fishing rod. 'Jadus: '''Hmmm?! '''Garrow: '''You're right about dial tech. This here is the tidal caster! a combination of both dial tech and fishman island's bubble science. And what I just caught you with is the Charge line and the Deluge line! '''Jadus: '... Now let me guess... 'Garrow: '''Forgive me. Gigajolt! ''The lines crackle with electricity. Jadus is hurt at first, but then breaks free. 'Jadus: '... "Forgive me?" You don't like beating up women do you? Or something. 'Garrow: '... I am a gentleman. I shouldn't hit a woman. 'Jadus: '... Then this fight ends now. Sorry, but I need my crewmember back. Meanwhile, Jane and Dante continue to clash. 'Dante: '... You can create endless weapons? 'Jane: '''Of course not. Don't be silly. '''Dante: '... ok... ok... Well, how was I to- 'Jane: '''I can create endless ''Metal. ''I just turn it into weapons. '''Dante: '''Oh, well that's SO much better... ''Dante activated his Zwei Zwei no Mi, causing his Suikana to transform into a glowing Zweihander. '''Dante: Guess I better end this now... Zwei Zwei Executioner! Dante swung his blade at the deck of the ship. Jane sidesteped and grabbed his arm, halting the slash. Jane: '... I hope you weren't planning on trying to cut the ship in half. '''Dante: '''Nearly all of you are Devil fruit users. If it sunk you'd be finished. '''Jane: '''You wouldn't have managed it. And if you had even come close John would have killed you. ''She traps his second sword using a curved blade, and twists, flicking it out of his grip. They continue to exchange blows. Back on the Lucky Seven Page and Nando try to aim the deck guns at Pieces' giant mech. 'Nando: '...This thing can still keep going after Aria rusted it?! Page re-activates her Knuckle Fire, and starts shooting. 'Pieces: '''You can't succeed. This is a literal combination of my defensive fortress mod, my artilery mod, and a transporter. It's designed to take over warzones! And best of all, It has the triumphant fanfare modulater installed as well! '''Page: '..So what does that do? 'Pieces: '''Exactly what it says on the tin! Plays a theme tune in time with my attacks! There's always a triumphant theme tune in the background when somebody wins a fight after all! '''Nando: '''What? '''Pieces: '... Never mind. He steps forwards, grabs the deck gun, and rips it off its stand. He then throws it at the other one, forcing Aria to abandon it as it is knocked over. He turns and releases a slavo of misiles from the mech's shoulders. Nando, who'd been shooting at the mech with his pistols, is forced to dive out of the way. Accross the deck, Jadus staggers back as Jameson Punches with most of his fists at once. 'Jadus: '''I thought you were giving up! '''Garrow: '''Of course not! I just don't want to beat you up too badly! ''He hurles several lines from his fishing rod at Jadus. She dodges, and the ends of them explode as they hit the deck, before being reeled in. She unfolds both of her fans to create a giant one. 'Jadus: '''Well you won't at this rate! Doubled Hot and Cold Streams! ''She swings her fan... 'Garrow: '''Hot and cold at once... uh oh... '''Jadus: '''GALE FORCE TEMPEST! ''A solid wall of wind crashes into Jameson. He stands still for a minute, takes a step forwards, and then laughs. 'Garrow: '.. I knew I should have let the strong ones handle the fighting. Adios, Lady! He is lifted of his feet by the wind and blown away. 'Jadus: '... Strong ones? The fishman wasn't one of the stronger members?! Still on the plus side, one less. Elsewhere, Robert is standing facing Malachi. Neither of them have moved since Robert cut at him. 'Malachi: '''Five thousand cuts? '''Robert: '''My speed is infamous. How are you still standing? '''Malachi: '''Because I cheated. I tend not to play fair. ''He shakes his coat, and vast number of neat metal chunks falls out from under it. 'Malachi: '''It's the remains of an old stove from our ship. I figured you were about to cut me and decided to grab some protection. '''Robert: '''I thought you flickered just before I cut you. But how- '''Malachi: '''See there's the thing. I'm a marskman, I teleport, and I can see without using my eyes. Everyone draws the line there, and they never realise the realy important bit. ''He blurs and vanishes abrubtly, Robert turns to find him standing right behind him. 'Malachi: '''With the exception of our captain, I'm the fastest member of this crew. ''He blurs again, and so does Robert. The two clash in the middle of the deck, and then Malachi teleports into the rigging and unleashes a salvo of arrows that rain down on Robert. Robert deflects the arrows & blurs to in front of Malachi. '''Robert: Thousand Swords Of The Hornet. In seconds, Robert slashed his sword over 1,000 times... Back at the Lucky Seven... Nando: Hera Hera Storm Shuriken! Nando threw ten shuriken, which started chasing Pieces' every move. Page was still using her Knuckle Fire. Just as Pieces was about to fire a missile, Aria put up her Color Of Armaments to create an internal explosion... At the Furled Wing... Dante: Zwei Zwei Lightningrod! Dante's Zweihander began to spark & seconds later, he swung a wild bolt directly at Jane in point-blank range... Meanwhile, Jackie... Jackie: Iron Body! Jackie used her Iron Body to make her kicks stronger, aiming for her opponent's head. Marcellus Lowe: 'Tekkai: Deutzia! ''Marcellus tenses. There is a audible crack as Jackie kicks him, and she staggers slightly. Were it not for her iron body technique, her leg would have been broken. 'Jackie: '... Iron body. You have it as well? 'Marcellus: '''Correct. Those which you call the Six Powers and what many others call the Rokushiki. I too have practiced them. Now then. Let me show you my true power. ''Black fur starts to grow all over Marcellus, and he sprouts claws. 'Jackie: '''You're a zoan user? ''Marcellus, now mostly bear, lunges, his right hand claws frusting forwards. 'Marcellus: '''Go-Shigan: Kuma No Tsume! '''Jackie: '''Moonwalk! ''Jackie takes flight, flipping over Marcellus's head. As she decends she aims a kick. Marcellus grabs the leg and throws her forwards, nearly slamming her against the gorund. She rolls back to her feet. 'Jackie: '''Interesting. Let me show you ''my power. Aboard the Lucky Seven, Page walks towards the fallen Grand Fortress. It doesn't move, except for a cloud of smoke that rises from it. She starts to grin. 'Aria: '''Guess it wasn't that unstoppable after all... ''Page's eyes widen in horror. 'Page: '''Don't say that! You musn't say that! '''Aria: '''Why not? '''Pieces 08: '''Here's why! ''The Fortress starts to pick itself up. There is a gaping hole in it's shoulder where the rocket launcher had been. 'Pieces 08: '''Anybody could have seen this coming. '''Aria: '''I'm sorry? '''Page: '''Look, there's this.. rule.. of sorts. Really big hard to stop things that collapse will allways get back up as soon as somebody makes some comment about how it's completely destroyed. '''Pieces 08: '''She's exactly right! You can't explain it better than that! Sorry, But I'm going to need this deck gun of yours. ''He carefully slots the deck gun into the hole the destroyed rocket launcher left, and hunces over it with a spanner, starting to repair it. Nando takes the opurtunity to lob more shuriken, which fly towards a welding iron that Pieces has produced. Nando hears a crack behind him as something catches fire. He turns around 'Malachi: '''Umm.. Hi? ''Nando works out what is about to happen just in time to cut out the heat seeking effect of the shuriken, which drop to the ground behind him. 'Nando: '''Weren't you fighting Robert? '''Malachi: '''He was trying to cut me to ribbons again, so I did a runner. Don't worry, I let him hit something. ''Meanwhile Robert picks at what appears to be an unconcious Malachi to find that it is in fact a decoy, comprising a hat and coat ballanced on a hat stand. 'Robert: '''Darn it.. That.. Jerk! ''Page staggered backward, but then growled. '''Page: The Final Fortress ~ Shipyard Connection! Page's machine parts covered her skin, & wires emitted from her body, adding every available weapon on the Lucky Seven to her body. She was now the size of Pieces' mech. Page: You wanna play hardball? Okay, then! Pieces 08: '.. A woman after my own heart.... ''He charges In the fight between Jackie & Marcellus... '''Jackie: Azure Azure Blue Cross! Jackie emitted a blue heart-shaped flame from her thumb, as if opening a lighter. The flame then expanded into a giant blue cross. Jackie: This is the power of my Azure Azure no Mi. Spacial Distortion. I can create objects out of nothing as long as they're in my Spacial Bunker. She was able to unsheath a sword from the Blue Cross. Jackie: Bring it on, Goldilocks! Jackie used Moonwalk to appear behind Marcellus. She sliced a gash on his back as Marcellus threw on paw at her in retaliation. He missed due to recklessness, so Jackie attempted to shove the sword through his heart. Marcellus Blurs and dodges. Meanwhile, David and John continue to clash. David traps Jango's sword between his own and the shield, and tries to twist it out of his grip. Jango: '''Nice. You think I won't get any cutting power if I can't swing my sword, which for any ordinary sword would be fairly sound reasoning. Dai Oni, in your own time please. Jango's sword grows a seperate edge, which then blurs. The shield starts to spark as it is cut. 'David: '''A chainsaw sword? ''He drops both weapons and steps back as they break apart. They become ink, and flow back onto his arms. 'David: '''I hope you weren't expecting to disarm me. Now they're back as tatoos, my weapons are restored to full working order. Sai Sai Chainsaw! ''Ink flowed around David's arm & formed a Chainsaw Blade from his palm. '''David: Shall we continue? Back at the Lucky Seven, Jadus entered the fight between Aria, Page, Nando & Pieces 08. Jadus: Bolt Tempest! She shot a hole right through Pieces' chest. The shuriken Nando threw before also hit Pieces' back & exploded. Nando: Now, Page! Page grabbed the mech's head & squeezed with all her might 'Pieces 08: '''If you actually suceeded, I'd be impressed, but you won't, so I'm dissapointed. '''Nando: '''Well, the rest of your mech has been fairly flimsy. '''Pieces 08: '''That's because most of it was designed for long range fighting. Anyone could dismantle it the way your were doing when there's hardly any pressure from attacks. '''Page: '''Then Scare us. Show us a better design. '''Pieces 08: '... You certain? You know about all the unwritten rules after all. A drum beat starts up somewhere inside the mech, followed by a loud chorus of trumpets. Neither Nando nor Aria can stop themselves laughing. At the helm of the furled wing, Sally notices a light start flashing on a Den Den Mushi, and listened to something it whispered briefly. Then she straightened up and started pulling levers and cranks. 'Sally: '''Allright! I can't wait to see what this'll do! Pieces' secret machine combo, channels six to eight, activated! ''The deck of the furled wing lurches, and several trap doors open. Large machines of various kinds launch out, and rush across to the Lucky Seven. As they arrive they lock onto Pieces' fortress and begin to transform again. As they attach the classical overture the mech was playing slowly gains extra notes which sound like a guitar. After about a second, The mech stands up again, now fully repaired, and even larger. The trumpets cut out entirely, and the music it was playing somehow transitions from Classical to Rock seemlesly. '''Pieces 08: '''Secret Fortress Mark Four!! Category:Stories Category:13th Madman Category:AverageHero